Vik
|fgcolor= |race=Terran |image= |imgsize= |gender=Male |birth= |hair= |death= |faction=Ivan's crew (formerly) |job=Port grub |family= }} Vik is a former a port grub from Deadman's Port. He and his friend Serj raised money to leave the port, but were forced to work the crime lord Ivan. He broke from Ivan's group after killing him and escaped the port. Biography Vik was born and raised a port grub at Deadman's Port. He befriended another grub named Serj, and the two took up engineering to raise enough money to leave the port. They took up a pact to leave the port on their own terms and not become like the rest of grubs, which they views as "animals on two legs." Eventually, the crime lord Ivan caught wind of their engineering talent, and forced them into his gang, implanting transponders in their arms. Vik and Serj worked for several more years for Ivan, but whenever they would save up a good bit of credits, other grub gangs would steal them, or they would run out of food. Eventually, Ivan's gang raided a smuggler who was smuggling zerg larva. Vik and Serj were called in to take care of them, when Hutchins began playing with the larva and taking bets as to whether he could kill the larva. Ivan killed Hutchins, and demanded that nobody mess with his product. Vik and Serj were tasked with doing what they could to keep the larva alive until Ivan could sell them to his contact. The two looked up information on the hypernet and looked as to how to raise them. However, one of the larva stopped moving and died. Vik panicked, but Serj suggested that they take the remaining larva and sell them to get out of the port. The two verbally fought, and Vik refused to take part. Vik went home and cried, and was contacted the next day buy Ivan. Ivan revealed that he had killed Serj, and that if Vik ever uncovered disloyalty in his ranks again that he needed to tell him. Vik however, refused to die a port grub. When Ivan wasn't looking, he released the larva, and set up traps through the base. The mercenaries tripped the traps, and began firing randomly. He escaped with the larva mounted on a hoverdolly, but Ivan was close behind, and sought to kill him the same way he killed Serj. However, Vik managed to get the upper hand, and killed Ivan by beating him with one of the larva he had. He the stated that Ivan's shop was open for business, and the port grubs around him cheered. Vik initially was to hand off the larva to Dr. Helek Branamoor's representative, but decided not to as he went to the point. The representative went away empty handed. The larva died, and Vik buried it, feeling a connection to the creature. Vik sold everything he had, keeping only his clothes and one of Serj's wings as a reminder of him, and left the port with a group of smugglers.Burns, Matt. "In the Blood." (Feb. 07, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: In the Blood Accessed 2013-02-07. References Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran criminals Category:Terran technicians